


A Christmas Awake

by Silvana_Crowe



Category: RWBY
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Gen, POV Multiple, or Yule
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 00:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17152070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvana_Crowe/pseuds/Silvana_Crowe
Summary: Being a reincarnated god from another universe was difficult, but even gods need downtime. And what better time to take a break than Christmas?





	A Christmas Awake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dongyrn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dongyrn/gifts).



> This is a Christmas gift for dongyrn, who has been encouraging me to finish the actual fic this ties into for over a year now. Since the first chunk is finally almost done, I figured a mixed teaser/gift was appropriate. Happy Holidays, everyone!

“So...this is like Yule?” Weiss could tell she sounded sceptical. It was understandable though, as far as she was concerned. Finding out that one of your teammates was the reincarnation of a god from another universe was insane enough on its own, without the added baggage of an entire other culture’s habits and holidays and, well, it could be confusing!

The heiress took a deep breath before looking up from the sprig of holly in her hand to the raven haired faunus perching next to her in an impressively ugly sweater. Blake looked mostly bemused, but there was a looseness to her frame that was wonderful to see after how tense things had been lately. The other girl was watching their blonde teammate holding her sister up to hang ornaments higher on the oversized tree, the two siblings laughing together freely. The Xiao Long-Rose household always seemed to ring with laughter and emanate warmth in a way that Weiss hadn’t known was possible while growing up under Jacques Schnee’s thumb.

“Weiss?” The soft voice of the cat faunus startled her from her thoughts. A gentle and familiarly calloused hand placed over hers made her realize how tightly she was gripping the plant in her hands, and she forced herself to relax. Another deep breath and she cast a genuine, if small, smile in the other girl’s direction.

She would never stop being thankful for all that her team had done for her in the admittedly short time they had all known each other.

* * *

 

The Arc household was always overflowing with noise. That was the first thing that Pyrrha had noticed upon arrival, shortly followed by wondering just how so many people could fit in such a comparatively small building. Jaune was happy to be home though, and Nora and Ren were having a wonderful time being part of the festivities.

Pyrrha was content too, filled with a warmth that had little to do with the spiced cider she had been sipping in the corner of the sitting room and everything to do with the other three members of her team having fun with Jaune’s younger cousins in the middle of the room.

The red head smiled serenely, tilting her head to look outside into the night at the snow covered street. Even just looking outside made her shiver a bit with sympathetic cold, but she smiled still as she pulled her mug closer to take another sip. She turned that smile on Jaune as he heaved himself onto the small settee beside her with an over dramatic sigh.

“You know you don’t have to sit here by yourself, right? Everything’s cool. They’d call if it wasn’t.” Jaune’s voice was low, but comforting. Pyrrha felt her smile widen involuntarily as he stood up and offered a hand to her with a look in his eyes that made it clear this was up to her.

As she took his hand and let him help her up, she spared a moment to be grateful to her team for always giving her a choice.

* * *

 

Velvet had to put a hand over her mouth to muffle the giggle that was trying to escape. It may be a bit cruel, but watching Coco, dressed as fashionably as ever, trying to help the rabbit faunus’ mother make the Yule log cake was one of the funniest things she’d seen in a long time. She ducked her head back out of the kitchen in time to avoid being spotted (she hoped) and made her way into the living room where Yatsuhashi was letting her younger sisters use him as a ladder to decorate the higher places that they usually had to wait for her older brother to get home to help with. Fox was around here somewhere, probably hiding out so he didn’t have to get stuck with kitchen duty as well. Since he was blind, color coordination was a bit beyond him so he wasn’t able to help with the main decorations, but he had proven to be an invaluable assistant when it came to cooking, his senses and aura letting making him almost _too_ efficient.

The brunette slipped through the chaos made in the main room as quickly as she could, nodding and grinning at Yatsu and the twins sitting on his shoulders, determined to find where her errant teammate had gotten off to to make sure he was alright. She knew how overwhelming a new environment could be to enhanced senses.

It wasn’t difficult to discover that Fox wasn’t in the house anymore, but once she left it he was just as easy to find. The red headed boy was perched on the fence out in the back with his eyes closed, and from the amount of snow dusting his shoulders he had been there for a while. She approached slowly, making sure to tread a little heavier than normal to make sure he new she was there before settling onto the fence next to him and looking out over the field behind her home as the sun set behind the nearest hills. It spoke to how comfortable she had become with her team that when a soft sigh came from the young man next to her and a sudden weight leaned against her side, Velvet’s only reaction was to lean back into him.

She found herself smiling, family and laughter behind her and the warmth next to her contrasting wonderfully with the chill settling over the rest of this amazing place she was proud to call her home.

* * *

 

There hadn’t been snow yet. Sage was more aware of that than he would have been under regular circumstances, as Sun and Neptune both had been complaining about it for the past few days. They had even managed to cause Scarlet, who was usually practically immune to their antics, to start grumbling about the weather under their breath like that would change anything. 

The larger man sighed as he heard Sun ranting about it again, for what felt like the hundredth time tonight. The green haired man was perched in the windowsill of their shared apartment, trying to get some fresh air and peace of mind before he threw one of his teammates out of said window. This close to the holidays that would likely be some sort of invitation for something awful to happen. It had been too quiet lately, after all.

At the shouted “ _Sun!_ ” ringing from inside, shouted by Scarlet because this couldn’t get any better, Sage groaned, cursing himself for thinking ‘quiet’ ever applied to this group of crazy people. With his head dropped low, he didn’t notice at first the beginning of the first snowfall of the season. He may not have noticed it at all if an over excited monkey faunus hadn’t almost shoved him out of the window trying to get a good look outside.

It didn’t take long for all of team SSSN to be down in the courtyard behind their apartment, with Sun and Neptune scraping together whatever snow powder they could as it fell to throw snowballs at each other. Scarlet seemed content to relax on a low wall and watch the flakes fall, and Sage decided to join them there after a wary glance at the other two members of their team. Watching the snow slowly grow heavier, flakes bigger and coming quicker from the darkened sky above to settle in layers on the ground, the large boy found himself possibly understanding why his teammates had been so anticipatory about this.

Then a snowball hit him directly in the ear, thrown by a cackling Sun while he and Neptune crouched behind a low wall on the other end of the courtyard. Sage sputtered for a second before the cackling was cut off by a well aimed throw from his red headed teammate, Scarlet proceeding to yank the green haired boy over the wall to join them in hastily scraping snowballs together.

The two teammates took a moment to share an uncharacteristically wild grin before Sage lunged over the wall among covering fire. The ensuing fight was the perfect thing to rid the tension that had been gathering lately, and when they all piled back into the apartment and Scarlet helped a sleepy Sun dry his tail while Neptune and Sage made something warm to eat and drink, Sage took a moment to breath in his family and be thankful for every ridiculous part of them.

* * *

 

Yang slipped out of the window of her home in Patch, leaving Blake asleep inside on the spare bed in the blonde’s room. It had been a long year, and she knew that it was only going to continue from here. For now though, she had her team, her family, safe at home where they couldn’t be harmed. They were about to celebrate Christmas, which was close enough to Yule that the girls had been able to explain any differences away to Tai Yang. She would tell him about the whole reincarnated god thing eventually, but not yet. For now, she wanted to enjoy this time. She may not know where every single loved one she had was, but the ones she didn’t she trusted to take care of themselves, like Uncle Qrow, and the rest were safe in their own homes and with their own families. What more could she ask for?

The blonde smiled, tucking her hands into her hoodie’s pockets and tilting her head to the sky as the broken moon shone overhead. As she turned to go back inside, the first few flakes of snow began to drift gently from the sky behind her.


End file.
